


Demon Days

by Mr_Waffles_8



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mystery, Original Character(s), Psychological Horror, sci fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Waffles_8/pseuds/Mr_Waffles_8





	Demon Days

In a great dark room deep beneath the city lies a congregation of Unreal that hide from the surface. They came to possess a hivemind by an attack 3 years prior by a group of extremists whom tried to exploit a flaw in the bodies of the Unreal. Liam and Minette now find themselves in such a place. Unfortunately, Minette dislocated her ankles upon entry into the great dark room. Looking Minette over, Liam was thinking about how they were going to get out despite the uncomfortable silence between them. Stopping for moment, alerted to the sound of indistinct chatter approaching. Standing up and bracing for what ever is coming. As the voices draw near, they could be more easily distinct. They paused. 

Taking a moment to process the information, the Unreal go on to say "You are one of us we sense but your mind is muffled to us" They look at each other as if wondering how to proceed. "Regardless, we'll absorb her knowledge and experiences and re-fortify your connection with us." Liam takes a moment before speaking to make sure he's easily understood. "What I've the learnt in the past few years is that there’s an elusive beauty in this war ravaged world if you're willing to look. Your need for growth can and will be sated by those lost and astray. So I plead with you." He pauses to look down at Minnette and begins to speak again. "Leave this one, she's all that I have" With indistinct chatter in the background they respond. "You are foolish for standing against us. Step aside and leave us to what we must, what we need to do. If we're to fix the injustice forced upon us, you'll let us have her. You should understand, stay with your own kind down in this sacred twilight land." 

Knowing he's about to hit the hornets nest Liam responds "I can't let you do that. She means to much to me for her to be absorbed into the Unreal hivemind. You've absorbed others to fulfil what you see as justice. I won't let you have her" As Liam was talking Minnette activated a tracking function on her phone and sent out SOS messages. After processing what was just said, it was starting to show that the Unreal were getting irritated. Quite a few in the crowd shouted in near unison "Fuck absorbing her into the hivemind, we're starving!" The collective made sounds of agreement and started to chant "Feed on her bones, let's feed, feed on her bones". With the Unreal putting an emphasis on 'bones'. Liam starts looking around in a frantic manner for a potential way out when several irritated voices spoke up "You are special kind of stupid for daring to oppose us and you're so all alone, step aside or face our wrath, we'll chew on this one's bones." 

Flickerings of Emily come to mind as Liam kneels down to Minette and told her hold to him as tightly as she could and not let go. Standing back up Liam tries to plead once more with mix of assertiveness, sorrow and fear. "There’s an elusive beauty in a world where the vulgar reign and reek of. Your hunger will soon be sated by those lost and neglected. So I beg you leave this one because she’s all that I love". He looks to her and feels hope for the first time in a long time. But the hopefulness is short lived as guilt and self-loathing force themselves back into his conscious mind. Instead of trying to reject or suppress as he normally did Liam let the emotions fill him. It gave him the drive not to fail Emily again. When his focus went back to the Unreal they were laughing and with a snap of the fingers they came after the both of them.

In the mad dash for escape, something broke through the terror flickering’s, fragments of his short life. The seemingly random events that delivered him to this, this moment of annihilation. As terror gave way to exhaustion Liam had one simple, unanswered question that had haunted him for the last few years “Why?” It had been fuelling his pain and drives him forward even though there was seemingly no point. He eventually sees a corridor and forcing himself past the exhaustion, he bolts for it. He finally manages to get to a room, passing the thresh-hold of the door he throws Minnette in and tries to close the door. But a few Unreal put their limbs through the door to stop Liam from shutting the door. Liam pulls the door open briefly and then slams it shut severing the limbs that were keeping the door from being shut and quickly pulls any and all objects he could move to barracked the door. Once done he looks over to Minnette.

As Liam sits there with Minette in his arms unsure if she’s even conscious. He can’t help but wonder if it’s even worth trying to survive. Fear and sadness eat away at him, making him want to open the door and be done with it. At least she’ll be unconscious for it. “NO! What am I thinking? That won’t be fair for her. If it was just me I would open that door in a heartbeat” he thinks. He puts his left hand to her neck feeling for a pulse under his suit that’s now on her. Feeling a slow pulse, he exhales with relief. “I never asked for this" tears welling up "I never wanted this” as he continues to think to himself, fatigue kicking in. The voices speak “We felt your pain, we felt your sorrow, if you open this door, we’ll make your deaths quick” After a few moments of silence a horrifying barrage of images, screams and other ungodly sounds enter his mind more intensely then before. “Oh God, get out of my head, get out of my fucking head!” as he slams the back of his head repeatedly against the wall “Please, God, make it stop! Make it stop!” Sobbing, knowing he can’t kill himself or open the door. Like an itch you know can’t scratch knowing if you do it’ll make things worse.


End file.
